


Drawbacks

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Cosimo gets the backlash he does not deserve, M/M, or: how I made myself sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: The ring makes everything harder and easier at the same time.





	

The ring makes everything harder and easier at the same time.

 

Cosimo does not take it off, drifting to sleep with the knowledge that Fyr is safe, and finally wakes up rested, with Prokopis snoring quietly somewhere above his head, and Meo’s elbow poking his ribs. He gets up and smiles when he senses the echo of what has to be Fyr’s quite rude awakening in the middle of the night. (Not Cosimo’s fault, but probably Ivia’s, because Fyr is not angry at all.) He keeps on checking, every once in a while, just to fall back on the knowledge that he is no longer alone. He feels the pride and staggering gratefulness without knowing the source, and shakes his head, because of course Fyr thinks he does not deserve it. A different kind of love, one Cosimo knows far too well, spreads through their connection, and Cosimo thinks about all those times when Mag stopped crying when she saw him, or the way Oolassys talked, passionately, about her plans for the future. It is calmer, quieter, just as strong, and without knowing what happened, Cosimo is glad. He always knew that Ivia was not going to be the last addition to their family.

 

But, as always, it does not take long before things take a turn for the worse.

 

When Fyr’s heart breaks, Cosimo is there, quick to catch him even as he staggers and leans on the fence, suddenly breathless. It feels like too much, Fyr’s feelings sharp like shards of glass, and just as fragile as they break in his hands. He has been planning to work in the garden, but now it is forgotten, as he tries to piece together what happened. Fyr does not reach out, of course not, but Cosimo is there, as much as he can.

 

He gives everything he can give: acceptance, love and a promise, one he is sure is lost in translation, but somewhere there anyway. He is there, he is always going to be there, and he hopes Fyr knows at least that much.

 

Soon, he sits down in the empty library to write some letters.


End file.
